FORBIDDEN LOVE!
by CullenGirl.13
Summary: Edward and Bella ahve twin girls! After the twins get older the story goes in their POV. Rated T.
1. How it happened

The wedding march filled the whole church with it's beautifulness (A/N I love that word!). I took a deep breath and Charlie patted my arm. "Time to go Bells." He said with a smile on his face. We linked arms and turned the corner to start walking down the aisle.

Edward, my angel was waiting with his crooked smile that I loved. He stared at me and only me, and to his left was his best man and 'Dad' Carlisle. Jasper was the one and only groomsmen.

To his right, Alice my Maid of Honor(Also the designer of the dress I am wearing. Actually every dress and tux taking part in this wedding.), along with Esme and Rosalie my brides maids. Emmett, I know your wondering about him, I took Edward's idea. Emmett got a license online and now he is the one marrying us.

Everyone in the room, which isn't many people, were seated when Charlie and I walked through those doors, but then they stood and stared at me. My mom, dressed in a dress made by Alice, had tears coming down her eyes with a smile on her face. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Lauren, Tyler, and Ben were also people in the crowd. Other people were family members who's name I couldn't quite place.

The Church was decorated in all white and blush colors. Alice's idea, of course. My dress was also white, with a tie around the waist that is blush color.

We finally reached the front where Edward was patiently waiting, and I gave a quick and gentle kiss to Charlie on the cheek before walking towards Edward the rest of the way by myself. He took my hand once I reached him. "You are the absolute most beautiful thing in the universe." He whispered in my ear, the only sound left in the room. This comment made me blush, matching the tie around my waist.

Emmett stood with a smile on his face getting ready to start the reception. I smiled back at him telling him I was ready. "We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join these two lovebirds together." He started.

He said a whole speech to which I was only half paying attention to, I was too busy thinking about what my life would be like with Edward as my husband. To live with Edward. To be a Vampire.

"Repeat after me. I Isabella take Edward to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do us part." Emmett said, with a wink at the death part.

"I Isabella take thee Edward to be my lawfully wedded husband…" I repeated the whole thing looking right into Edward's eyes.. And Emmett asked Edward to do the same, to which he did.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett said with a chuckle. Edward wasted no time, he pulled me to him and we shared a passionate kiss. The whole crowd said "AWWW."

And then we started walking down the aisle, everyone blew bubbles at us on our way out which I couldn't stop laughing over. We made it to the limo, he opened the door for me and I got in without objection.

"I'm married! Edward I'm married!" I yelled excitedly.

"I know. I'm the one you just married honey." He said as he crawled into it with me.

"Edward we're married! I love you so much!" I exclaimed and pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed me back with more passion than he had ever before. I was the one that had to stop the kiss this time. "We have to go to the dancing part before we do anything." I told him.

At the dance I had a blast. We got the D.J. to play a little bit of classical a little bit of pop and hip hop. The first dance was me and my Dad. We were the only one's on the dance floor and of course we both stumbled a lot.

Next was my first dance with Edward as a married couple. I actually danced well with him, without him having to put on his feet. We both moved in time with each other, both not even concentrating on our feet. We just concentrated on our love and we glided through the song. Which Edward could do anyway, but it was a shock for me.

Then I danced with a lot of my family members. Little cousins, Uncle's, a Grandpa that I didn't know about, and three non-family members; Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

Finally when they played the first not classical song Jessica, Angela and I were on the dance floor in a flash. I went against my own will I might add. The song was Girls just wanna have fun. Just 'cause I got dragged out here doesn't mean I have to dance, right? Wrong.

"Come on Bella. Just shake your hips a little, and move to the beat. I know you have rhythm." Jessica said.

"If I have to do it, you definitely have to Bella! You're the bride." Angela added. I sighed and began dancing with them. You know what? I actually had fun. But the heels I was in were hurting my feet. Alice noticed and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Give me the heels and take these." She said handing me some white tennis shoes. I did as she said and walked back out to the dance floor. Her and Rosalie followed. The song playing now was one two step by Ciara.

Jessica showed me the moves and I caught on pretty quick, laughing every time one of the three of us messed up. We had a good time.

In my opinion the day was over to soon. "Bella, I have never like Hip hop before. But when you were dancing to it was amazing." Edward said to me as we walked back out to the Limo. Everyone had already left and the other Cullen's were cleaning up.

Edward and I were on our way to our honey moon in Paris!

When I woke up it was dark outside and we were laying in an unfamiliar room. I stretched my legs out and noticed that I was still inside my wedding dress. "Hey Beautiful." Edward said from beside me playing with my hair.

"Hey Handsome." I replied getting up on my knees. "You know…" I started as I inched closer to him. "I'm wide awake now…." I said trailing off.

"Oh?" He asked as he dropped my hair and pulled me closer. His cool breath was on my face as he spoke. "We should really take advantage of this shouldn't we?" He asked. I just nodded my head and we kissed.

He laid me on the bed, with him right on top of me. Then he rolled me over to my side, his hands on the laces that were on the back of my wedding dress. We were still kissing. He untied the laces and I unbuttoned the shirt that was on him. As he took off the dress he kissed my neck, the dress slid down, then my stomach, to which the dress goes down more, then my thigh. I shivered at his touch, not a cold shiver a pleasurable shiver.

When he made it back up to my lips It was my turn. I slipped the shirt off of him, kissed his chest, and made my way down to get his pants. I got them unbuttoned and pulled them off, revealing plain black boxers. I kissed his thigh as he did to me earlier, I felt him shiver too.

We continued this until the sun showed itself…you should know what happens.


	2. Puking is not fun

**Hey peoples!!! This is Chapter 2… DUN ****DUN****DUN****Anywayz****… I am starting this chapter the week that the two love birds come back from their honey moon. **

**Me: I own twilight!!!! YAY!**

**Holly(****my best friend): Girl you crazy! I own twilight.**

**Caitlin(****another of my friends): You both belong in an asylum CUZ I own twilight!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Would you three just SHUT UP already! Every one knows I own twilight.**

**All three of us: Yes ****Ma'm****…**

When we made it back to Edward's, no our, house Edward opened my door and picked me up bridal style. 2 weeks ago was the wedding, and 2 weeks ago Edward and I had tried. Well, done more than just tried, we actually did it. After that night, for the rest of the two weeks we did it over and over again. It's a good thing he's a vampire, otherwise I would be pregnant. (A/N… Well I got news 4 u Bella! Vampire or not U're gonna get pregnant! LOL!)

Emmett opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "Edward did it! He finally got rid of that dreadful Virginity that he'd had for a hundred years!" Emmett screamed as he ran from the still open door around the house to let every one know that we had sex.

My cheeks were probably a tomato color when I heard him say this and I hid it in Edward's chest. Edward just chuckled. When we made it into the house Edward set me down gently on my feet, although I still hid my face in his chest, when I felt a cold finger tap my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked. My voice was muffled by Edward's shirt.

"Come into the living room! Everyone come!" Alice yelled from right beside me.

I sighed but followed her into the den and Edward followed me. When we got there everyone was already ready and waiting. For what? I thought.

Alice cleared her voice for some people were talking. "We are going to play truth or dare." She announced. I groaned and glared at her. The whole time I thought of a plan to get away from the house for a while. May-

"No Bella. Saying your hungry isn't going to get you out of the house. #1 we have food. #2 you stopped at McDonalds on the way over here."She said.

Well then Mayb-

"Nice try but nope again. We all know your not sick, otherwise you wouldn't have been up for a last minute ron de vu with Edward right before you left Paris!" She exclaimed. Again my cheeks turned beat red. Everyone laughed in the room besides me and Edward.

"Fine. I'll play." I mumbled.

"Good! Now who wants to go first?" Alice asked. Emmett raised his hand and said "Meeeeeeeeeeee." Like a little third grader would. Alice nodded her head and told him to go on.

"Hmmmm…..Huh….uhhhh….ummmm…" He said.

"Oh just pick someone!" Alice yelled.

"Bella truth or dare." He said. I shook my head, not fair!

I weighed my options carefully. Truth would most likely be an embarrassing event, because of all the embarrassing things he could ask. Especially since my honey moon just happened. But dare is no better, I'd get embarrassed either way. I closed my eyes tight and through my teeth I said my answer. "Dare."

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you what'd you say?" Emmett asked. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Alright, Alright." He said and started thinking of the dare that would make me most embarrassed.

"Yes!" Alice said after she had a vision. Edward was looking worried, which made me worried, which made Jasper worried which made every one worried. (A/N LOL!)

"Good!" Emmett answered. "Bella, Edward got the chance to see you naked. But I'm afraid Mike didn't. And he wanted to. Good news though! He's at the mall." Emmett said. I was red again, and confused.

"I dare you to go to the mall and streak." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"No!" Edward and I both yelled at the same time.

"No chickening out." Alice said.

"You guys are dead!" I yelled.

"Yes, we are." Alice said matter-of-factly. "Though you've known that for at least two years now.

Insert fancy page break

Thankfully we never made it to the mall. Hell, we never even made it out the door. Unthankfully is the reason we didn't make it.

Right before I was about to walk out the door, Edward in tow, something in my stomach churned. I pulled my hand out of Edward's and ran for the nearest bathroom. A worried Edward chasing after me at human speed.

When I made it I shut the door in his face and turned to the toilet, where I puked my guts out. I'm serious I knelt down there for ages just puking and puking away. And just when I thought I couldn't puke anymore, it came.

Finally after what seemed like ages I was done. I stood up and walked over to the door. Carlisle and Edward were standing outside of it looking very worried. "Are you OK?" Edward I asked. I nodded my head slightly with as much energy as I could muster. Puking takes a lot out of you.

"Bella I'm going to take you to the hospital and run a few tests. I've never had anyone puke that much without some kind of sickness." Carlisle said in a worried tone. I just nodded my head again and fell onto someone's arms. I wasn't awake enough to tell who's arms they were.

**Well? I'd love to know what you think!**

**A lot of you might wonder why she's puking when she is only 2 weeks pregnant…well all will be explained if you read. **

**Coming up in next chapter:**

**Carlisle's reaction**

**Bella's reaction**

**Edward's reaction**

**And a not needed or wanted lecture from Emmett.**


	3. Emmett You Dummy!

**Hola Mi Amigos! Thank-you all for the reviews!!!! I never thought this story would be that big of a success, and the really for real story hasn't even started yet! Yeah Baby! **

**Anywayz****….**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: ****Yo****Yo****Yo**** my name is Jessica and I'm here to say, I own twilight! **

**Stephenie**** Meyer: You can't even ****rap,**** there ****ain't**** no way you own Twilight. Besides everyone in the world already knows I own it.**

**Me: I can to rap! Sticks out tongue**

**Stephenie**** Meyer: Whatever… I still own Twilight! HA ****HA**

**Me: OH how you taunt me so….Red eyes, red face, and steam coming out of ears.**

**So there you have it…I can't rap and I do not own twilight. **

Thankfully I woke up before we made it to the hospital. Edward was holding me in the backseat, and there was a bucket on the floor-just in case. I snuggled into Edward's arms, tears came down my face for unknown reasons. All I had done was thrown up. Yet Carlisle's words echoed in my head.

_I have never seen anyone throw up that much without some kind of sickness…_

I could be sick, just two weeks after I got married. I only got two weeks of bliss before I got sick. Man am I being over dramatic. It's probably just the flu or something, and if it's anything too serious Edward can change me. I mean he's going to anyway, whenever I tell him that I am ready.

I had realized, after my wedding, that I wanted to stay human for a while longer. It really didn't matter about age, just so long as Edward and I were together. Besides Carlisle is like thirty and he only looks twenty something.

I smiled slightly and looked up into my angels eyes. He was staring at me with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be Ok." I said in a shaky voice trying to re-assure myself jut as him. He suddenly crushed me to his chest in a bear hug. I hugged him back for a second but then pulled back. My lower abdomen was feeling weird. Not the bad weird like I'm about to throw up, just plain weird.

I got out of his lap and moved over to the other side of the car. While rubbing my stomach-absentmindedly- I laid my head back against the seat. The way I was rubbing my stomach was in a way I recognized Renee used to rub my back when I cried. Like she tried to comfort me. In a motherly way.

My eyes closed as I imagined the impossible, yet what I just realized that I wanted. Babies. I imagined a little girl with Edward's natural green eyes and my brown hair. I imagined a small one story house and a huge backyard. A playground and a swimming pool. A little three year old running around the playground happily, while Edward and I sat on the back porch and watched with smiles on our lips.

A smile came onto my lips at the exact moment I smiled in my 'day dream'. When I opened my eyes and looked over at Edward he looked pleased and frustrated at the same time. If that's even possible. "What's wrong?" I asked him while brushing my fingers along his cheek.

"I am very glad that you are feeling some what better." He said, staring at my other hand that was still rubbing my stomach, "But It bugs me that I don't know what your thinking."

When he said that my smile vanished and I pulled back my hand. If he knew what I was thinking he would-well I don't know exactly what he'd do, but I don't think it's too good. I sunk in my seat and stared out my window watching the trees pass by.

Edward's index finger gently came under my chin and he pulled my face to where we were staring at each other, eye to eye. "Bella, you can tell me anything. Obviously whatever it was made you happy, whatever you want I'll get it. Please tell me." He said, with his eyes smoldering.

I tried to look away, but his eyes locked into mine wouldn't let me. Suddenly my stomach gave a lurch. I pulled his hand from my face, he looked a little hurt but I didn't want to puke on him.

I grabbed the bucket, and as soon as I did he didn't look hurt anymore just concerned. He held my hair back and rubbed my back as I once again puked my guts out. Only now there wasn't really anything in my stomach except stomach acid, so that's all that came out. And it hurt like hell.

"Carlisle, speed it up." Edward said to Carlisle, voice shaking almost as much as his hand that was holding my hair. I laid back for about a second before I had to puke again. Maybe Edward was going to have to change me. This seemed serious enough to me.

Finally I stopped. Edward put a lid on the bucket and put the bucket on the floor. The liquid like vomit sloshed around in the bucket. I wrinkled my nose. "That's disgusting." I said.

Edward chuckled slightly from beside me. "We're here. Edward Help Bella out. I'm going to go get a room ready for testing." Carlisle said. And with that he ran out of the car and into the hospital.

Edward go out of the car, and helped me out. I was still too weak to walk, with all the puking I've done. So being the gentleman he is he picked me up- bridal style- and carried me into the hospital.

He didn't even bother with the lady at the desk. He just went to an elevator and pressed floor number 5. Obviously he got the room number from Carlisle's head. I pressed my nose into his shirt smelling his beautiful scent. Beautiful but masculine.

"You're going to be Ok Bella."Edward whispered into my ear, and I fell asleep. The last thing I remember is going into room 515 and being laid down onto the bed. The hard as rock bed.

Have you ever had a good dream that you didn't want to have. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened to me. Only I didn't realize that I didn't want to have the dream until after I woke up.

In my dream I had two babies. One Edward was holding, and the other I was. The one Edward held in his arms had brown hair and brown eyes. In my arms was a beautiful baby with bronze hair and bright green eyes. And the whole dream seemed to play out as such. The babies first steps, first words, first birthday, first bike ride, first day at school, first tooth missing, first boyfriend, first broken-heart. It played out as if like a movie before my eyes. I saw the life I wanted through a dream. Saw the life that I wasn't ever going to get, no matter what. But that was a small price to pay for being with Edward.

Like I said, awesome dream, but I didn't want it to happen. Because when I woke up, smile plastered on my face, Edward was frowning and looking out the window all the way at the other side of the room. My smile instantly vanished at the sight of my angel upset. "What's wrong?" I asked him. My head suddenly filled with possibilities.

The test results had already come back, some one for some reason is hurt, Oh god not Charlie. All those reason's seemed possible at the time, but I had momentarily forgotten that I talked in my sleep.

Suddenly he turned to me with pain in his eyes. "Bella, lets get a divorce." Was all he said. That's all he had to say before I started crying my eyes out. I couldn't even ask why, or what I did wrong because I was crying so hard.

"I thought that's what you would want." Edward said while he brushed my cheeks to get the tears off.

I glared at him through my watery eyes. "What the hell made you think I would want that?" I asked him.

"Your dream. I thought you might want to go to someone that can give you that." Edward said.

"Edward don't ever mention the word divorce again. Please." I replied remembering the time Edward left me and that my own Mom and Dad had gotten a divorce.

"I promise. Never again. Also I wont ever jump to conclusions. " He replied while hugging me tightly to his chest. My breathing returned to normal, as did my heart beat. And I was no longer crying.

Carlisle suddenly walked into the room. We both looked up with anxious eyes. But Carlisle wasn't sad at all, he was practically glowing with joy. "Bella. You're not sick. But for another eight or so months you will be throwing up." He said.

"If I'm not sick why will I be throwing up for that long?" I asked confused. He just stared at me waiting for it to sink in. Then my whole face brightened, could it be? Could it really be? I looked over at Edward, he was now glowing like Carlisle. Yes it could be!

"Congratulations Bella, you and Edward are going to have a baby." Carlisle said. Edward pulled me from the bed and swung me around the room. "Of course it is going to be a tough pregnancy, considering the baby will be half vampire. That's why you are getting sickness too soon." He said.

As he said this I was only half paying attention. I was thinking about how ironic it was that the night that I decided that I wanted a baby, I find out that I am pregnant. I didn't think too much of it though, I was too happy.

"I'm going to be a Mommy! Your going to be a Daddy! And you are a Grandpa!" I said pointing to me, then Edward, then Carlisle. "Edward! This is amazing!" I yelled excitedly.

Insert Fancy Page Break

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett said shaking his head. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "You've been saying our names for two hours. What the hell do you want?"

"Sheesh! I just wanted to tell you a secret." He said after he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What Emmett?" I asked closing my eyes, trying to get patient.

"You and Edward are having a baby." He whispered, Edward who was right beside me sighed in frustration and ran out of the room.

"Emmett. I've known that for six weeks now." I said back to him gently.


End file.
